


give me a try

by hockeyhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, over use of commas italics and parentheses, top prospects game 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 20:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeyhater/pseuds/hockeyhater
Summary: Cody knows Kailer Yamamoto.





	give me a try

**Author's Note:**

> this work is unbeta'd, and i am very proud to have the first cody/kailer centric fic in their tag

Cody knows Kailer Yamamoto.

Well, _knows_ is a strong word. He’s played against him a few times, back in the dub, and they’ve had their fair share of faceoffs, but they’ve never actually spoken, even though Cody would _love _to speak to Kailer.__

__Cody has always thought that Kailer was, like, kind of beautiful, ever since their first time playing against each other. Actually, that’s probably not right, because Cody didn’t even know he was gay until they had already played each other at least three times, but. Semantics._ _

__The point is, Cody has a massive crush on Kailer, and he’s getting pretty damn tired of admiring him from afar._ _

__That might explain why Cody is more than a little overjoyed when he sees the roster for the top prospects game, and sees Kailer’s name under Team Orr, right next to his own._ _

__Cody is practically vibrating with anticipation until the weekend comes, so he basically gets nothing done for a solid two months. He even plays against Kailer once (he puts up a goal and an assist, so he feels good, even though they end up losing). When the game finally comes around, Cody is pretty sure he’s never been more excited for anything before._ _

__Seeing Kailer without his skates and pads on is kind of weird, because he’s so _small_. They kind of bro-hug when they greet each other, and Cody can’t help but notice that Kailer is the absolute perfect height for this, that he fits right under Cody’s arm, like he was meant to be there._ _

__They have to let go pretty quickly, though, even if Cody absolutely doesn’t want to. It’s maybe not the best idea for their first conversation to be about how Cody is practically in love with Kailer._ _

__“Nice to finally meet you, Glasser!” Kailer smiles wider and Cody melts a little bit. “Feel like we met forever ago with how many games we’ve played.”_ _

__“Speaking of, good game a couple weeks ago man. You’re a fucking beast on those faceoffs.” Cody places his hand lightly on Kailer’s arm, putting on the charm. He squeezes gently and taps the spot, and says, “well, let’s go play some fucking hockey.”_ _

__***_ _

__As much as Cody liked being on the ice against Kailer, he loves being on the same team a thousand times more._ _

__They practice first, just some drills and tests, but Kailer sticks to Cody’s side the entire time. He’s loud and funny, always yelling and joking and throwing out praise and encouragement._ _

__Every word makes Cody fall in love with him a little more._ _

__***_ _

__They’re done for the day at 12:30, so Nico insists that they go out for lunch for team bonding._ _

__They end up at some small pizza place that Matt Strome recommended (“They have, like, the best pepperonis ever.” “I don’t even know what that means but now we have to find out.”)._ _

__Nico forces them all to squeeze into a giant corner booth, and Cody ends up sandwiched between the wall and Kailer. They’re sitting pressed up against each other completely, and it’s kind of killing Cody, but whatever. He’ll deal._ _

__They chat with Nico a bit - he’s sitting across from them and won’t shut up about the day he spent with Nolan - but they eventually devolve into a game of paper football._ _

__“So,” Kailer starts as he misses a shot, “you think you’ll go high?”_ _

__“I mean, I hope.” Cody shrugs, grabbing the paper football. “I’m just happy I’m here, honestly.”_ _

__“Of course you’re here,” Kailer says, and he sounds confused. “You’re, like, one of the best skaters in this room. You’re going top ten for sure.”_ _

__“Thank you,” Cody says, and he knows he’s as red as a tomato. “You too, you know. Your hockey is, like, insanely hot- uh, good. Insanely good. You play- good hockey.”_ _

__Kailer is blushing a lot, too, and for the first time since they met, Cody is seeing a Kailer with nothing to say._ _

__Cody, for what it’s worth, _wishes_ he was speechless. Spewing out that word vomit was maybe the most embarrassing thing he had ever done, but there’s no taking it back now. Cody chances another glance over at Kailer, who’s rubbing the back of his neck, but he’s still smiling, which is probably a good sign. _ _

__Cody wants to say more, maybe apologize for being weird or something, but the waitress comes and he’s forced to accept the awkward reality that he’s made for himself._ _

__For his part, though, Kailer doesn’t let that stand. He’s back to normal almost as soon as the waitress leaves, back to cracking jokes and chirping Nico - he’s _still_ talking about Nolan._ _

__(One thing Nico doesn’t miss, though, is that Kailer puts his arm around Cody’s shoulders and it says there for the rest of the lunch.)_ _

__***_ _

__They have the rest of the afternoon to kill once they get back to the hotel, and Kailer invites Cody up to his room immediately._ _

__“We can just, like, hang out, chill before the game tomorrow. We need to be at our best to go against Team Cherry tomorrow.” Kailer winks as he shuts the door behind them._ _

__“Do you just wanna talk?”_ _

__“Yeah, actually, there’s some stuff I wanna say.” Kailer clears his throat and sits up against the headboard of his bed. “Come sit up with me.” He pats next to him and Cody makes his way over, settling in._ _

__“Uh, okay,” Cody says, nervous._ _

__“I wanna talk about earlier, at lunch.”_ _

__Cody lets out a puff of breath. “Dude, I’m so fuckin’ if I made you uncomfortable when I said your hockey is hot-”_ _

__“No, no, that’s not it!” Kailer is rubbing the back of his neck, which seems to have become a habit for him. “I, uh, I was thinking about it, actually, and I never really considered hockey hot before today. If I did, though, I think yours would be hot. And, while I’m at it, I think _you’re_ hot, not just your hockey.”_ _

__Cody stills next to Kailer and breathes in sharply. “Yeah?”_ _

__Kailer nods slowly. “Yeah.”_ _

__“Well… me too.” Cody looks down at Kailer, who blinks back up at him._ _

__“Yeah?” Kailer repeats._ _

__Cody nods, “yeah,” and surges down, pressing his lips to Kailer’s._ _

__Kailer responds in earnest, pressing harder and weaving his fingers into Cody’s hair. Cody puts his hands on Kailer’s waist, and pulls Kailer over to straddle Cody’s lap._ _

__The kiss gets very heated, very quickly; Kailer slides his hands underneath Cody’s shirt and lifts it off of him, running his his hands down Cody’s chest. Kailer pulls off his own shirt soon after, and his hands make their way towards unbuttoning Cody’s pants, but Cody stop him and pulls their lips apart._ _

__“Wait.” Cody pushes Kailer back by his chest. “Babe, we have to talk about this, first, because if we go any farther I won’t be able to stop.”_ _

__“Okay,” Kailer says, breathing heavily. “Okay, yeah. I know what I want from this.”_ _

__“And that is?”_ _

__“I want to date the hell out of you, bud.” Kailer smiles widely._ _

__“Fucking great.” Cody matches his smile. “Now that we’re on the same page, let’s finish what we started, eh?” Cody pulls Kailer down to reconnect their lips, and pulls Kailer’s hands down to where they were, about to unbutton his pants._ _

__“You sure?” Kailer breathes onto Cody’s neck._ _

__“Never been more sure, baby.” Kailer take the go ahead and makes quick work of unbuttoning both of their pants, then sits back so they can shimmy out of the rest of their clothes, freeing their hard dicks._ _

__Kailer takes his spot back on Cody’s lap, and Cody gets to work on sucking a hickey into his neck. Kailer moans loudly when he scrapes his lips down the side of his throat, and Cody is kind of in love with that noise. He pulls back, pressing a soft kiss to the mark he’s left._ _

__“I didn’t expect to be doing this tonight,” Kailer says sheepishly, “so this is gonna have to do.” He smiles, spits into his hand, and presses their lips back together. Cody breaks into a moan and lets his head fall back as Kailer wraps his hand around both of their dicks._ _

__Kailer moves to make a mark on Cody’s neck to match his own, his hand still working on getting them off._ _

__“Oh, fuck,” Cody breathes, “I’m not gonna last long. Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Cody lets out a high pitched moan as he bucks up into Kailer. Kailer nips at his collarbone, and Cody feels himself let go as he spills in between them._ _

__Kailer moves his arm a few more times before he’s coming as well, and collapses on top of Cody. “I’m so glad you’re my boyfriend,” Kailer pants, moving them to lay down. “Now let’s go the fuck to sleep.”_ _

__***_ _

__(They get chirped to hell from their teammates the next day, but it’s _so_ worth it.)_ _

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from a song of the same name, by the wombats. hit me up on tumblr at penguinbois.tumblr.com and on twitter @penguinbois.


End file.
